


December 11th - WWII-lock

by ohdrey89



Series: Mollstrade Advent Adventurous Time Warp 2015 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - World War II, British Military, F/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Mrs. Turner's married ones - Freeform, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft IS the British Government, Silver Fox Lestrade, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Advent Calendar of Mollstrade (Mollestrade, Lestrolly) continues.</p><p>December 11th - Molly Hooper is a factory girl waiting for her officer to return home for his Christmas leave, and he has a surprise for her .</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 11th - WWII-lock

**Author's Note:**

> Today's story is quite adorable. It's short but I liked it a lot. 
> 
> Disclaimer: We didn't create it, we're not making money from it. But that's not going to stop the ideas from coming, so here we all are anyway. We might as well live.

**December 11th - Home For Christmas**

\---

Molly stood before the air strip holding onto her scarf that kept her curls in place against the strong winter winds that blew against her cheeks and nose. It was a cold winter that year, in the middle of the war with Germany, and she would always hate Germany for many things during this war. But she would hate it all the more for pulling her away from her Greg. They had been quite serious before he got his orders to report for duty. He had been here in London during the blitz, as a member of the Yard, keeping the peace and making sure people got to safety. Then the military sought to use his expertise elsewhere, making sure the army kept their heads in France and Italy, investigating as a member of army’s criminal investigation department. Apparently he was kept quite busy and this was the first leave he received since he had arrived on the continent. Molly was sure he was going to propose before he left, but he wrote her every day, faithfully.

Molly could only be grateful that it was during the Christmas holiday. Molly had tried so many times to be placed overseas as a nurse, but the war effort needed her here, building bombs. Molly was only grateful for the steadiness of her hands as she built the delicate metal shuttlecocks. More than once the factory had been almost blown to pieces thanks to carelessness. Molly’s face still held scrapes from the last incident upon her skin.

Greg was due in at three, and more than one plane had landed without him being on it. It was now well after four in the late afternoon and Molly itched with nervousness. “Where can they be?!” Molly demanded with frustration to the elder woman standing next to her.

“Don’t worry dear. He’ll be here, and Sherlock and John are coming in with him. I’m so glad of it too, I miss my boys.” Mrs. Hudson sniffled beside Molly. The Great Sherlock Holmes had been called over several times during the war to work spy operations at the behest of his brother Mycroft as no one else in the British Intelligence had much of that excepting the Holmes boys. MI6, it was all very hush hush but Mrs. Hudson could always tell Molly somehow what they were up to. With Dr. John Watson at his side, Sherlock wouldn’t have to worry about coming to harm, but Mrs. Hudson couldn’t help but fret. “And Mrs. Turner was so distraught when those telegrams came home telling that her own boys were injured over in France.” Molly had gotten to know Mrs. Hudson, sharing a room in her house at Baker Street. Somehow it was one of the places in London that never seemed to be touched by any of the Germans’ bombs and when Molly had been lost with nowhere to go, Mrs. Hudson gladly opened her doors to the Detective Inspector’s sweetheart. She had the man to thank for keeping Sherlock Holmes so well occupied, and then safe while on the continent.

“I hope you’re right Mrs. Hudson.” Molly sighed, as they shook against the cold winter’s wind.

“Oh! Oh look dear! Another plane!” Mrs. Hudson gasped pointing to the wings in the distance.

“I hope it’s them.” Molly sighed apprehensively. She was guarded after being let down several times that afternoon.

When the plane came in for a landing and spun around to allow the men off a fair distance in front of them, Molly watched the windows she could see and noticed a flash of silver in the window.

She gasped, holding onto Mrs. Hudson’s elbow for fear she might faint. The relief that flooded her system had her head swimming. “Oh, Mrs. Hudson, it’s them!” The door opened and several soldiers stepped off greeting the women and families that waited for them with tears in their eyes. Molly could barely contain her agitation as she pulled away from the barricades holding the families back. It was him, it had to be him. There was no other man she knew that had that silver hair. Tears flooded the edges of her vision as her heart raced, stopping with every flash of military issue green that ran down the stairs to their own familiar faces in the crowd. She barely noticed the women embracing their brave soldiers as she wanted to see her own silver fox in green.

Then she saw him. Greg Lestrade standing at the top of the air stairs. She stepped forward, pulled to him inexorably as she watched him take a bracing breath of the cold English winter smiling like a gleeful kid free from school for the day. He turned to her when her movement caught his eye, and flashed Molly a brilliant, crooked smile and took to running down the air stairs two at a time, duffle in hand. Molly was a mess. She didn’t know if the noises the bubbled out of her were sobs or laughter as she moved forward barely two shaky steps before Greg’s arms were around her swinging her in circles. His breath was on her neck, his rumbling chuckles in her ear. Molly was running her hands all over his back. His shoulders. His biceps. Greg was here, really here, and alive. She felt Greg shushing her, and it occurred to Molly then that she was sobbing in relief, wetting Greg’s Colonel’s stars.

“It’s alright, Molly. I’m right here.” Greg rumbled into her ear as he held her, she sobbed further when he spoke. Molly nodded into his jaw as his lips kissed along her delicate cheekbones before meeting her lips. Greg kissed her like a man starving in an oasis, until she whimpered… until her knees buckled and she had to hold onto his dress epaulets to hold herself up. Greg held her with his wide, hands, his fingertips digging into her body under her coat.

“God I missed you.” Greg rumbled against her mouth as he held her face in his large, warm hands.

“He really did you know.” A deep familiar baritone chimed in with a pander to their left. Molly looked to Sherlock and John with a dazed smile, seeing her friends standing next to Lestrade with knowing smiles on their faces. Mrs. Hudson was crying herself behind her fluttering handkerchief fussing over how thin her boys had gotten. Molly reached out and hugged the infamous duo with happy, tearful chuckles.

“Sent three corporals to doing KP duty for a week for laughing.” John chuckled and Sherlock followed at Lestrade’s expense.

“Come on you two, let’s go to the car and give these two a minute.” Mrs. Hudson admonished directing her boys to the car waiting for them. They watched from a distance as Sherlock halted John and Mrs. Hudson knowingly.

“Come on let’s go home.” Molly encouraged pulling on Greg’s hand in her own to follow them. He pulled onto her hand stopping her. “What?” Molly questioned with a worried grin. She couldn’t imagine what could be more important than taking Greg back to Baker Street so that she could finally let it set in that he was really here.

“I have something for you.” Greg rumbled happily dropping his duffle and began rummaging through the bag. “Damn it must have shifted. Should have put in my pocket.” Greg gave her a boyish, sheepish smile feeling around inside it.

“Greg can’t this wait?” Molly questioned in exasperation. He lifted his shaving kit and she took it. Then one of his socks. Soon Molly’s arms were full of Greg’s things. “Greg!” Molly admonished in annoyance. This was getting ridiculous.

“Here.” Molly reached for the last item hoping he would find whatever was so important. “Would you mind holding onto this a while?” Greg begging with a smile as he looked up from his duffle.

“Hold onto wha-?” Molly felt the breath rush out of her chest as her frigid fingers could barely feel the delicate velvet of the ring box. The other things Greg had her hold were dropped as she popped open the box to see an antique ring, a sapphire surrounded by diamonds. It was small but elegant and delicate, and completely suited for Molly. She looked to Greg and had to look down to see her soldier had gotten down on one knee.

“I didn’t realize how much I adore you Molly until the war pulled us apart. I got that in Paris milling about the shops when I spotted this and thought of you immediately. With every letter I wrote I wanted to tell you, it was agony until I got leave. But I couldn’t wait until Christmas when I really wanted to ask you. Molly please, will you consent to being my wife?” Greg asked looking up at her shyly through his brow waiting for Molly to speak. It seemed she was speechless. “Molly?” Greg questioned, as not only were Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock and John looking on but all of the other officers and soldiers from the planes and their families waited to hear what she would say as well.

“Greg…” Molly gasped a sob, covering her mouth with cold fingers. “Yes! Oh please, yes! I’ll say it forever, yes!” Molly was crying again as Greg slid the ring onto her delicate third finger. He pulled Molly into his embrace, covering her face with kisses as relieved chuckles fell from his lips against her own. He had thought of Molly every minute of every day while in France, it was agony to be apart from her and he had been dying to get back to England to ask her to marry him. It occurred to him every time he stared down at that ring while lying in his quarters that she just might not want to marry him, as their future was as uncertain as the length of the war.

The happy couple was disrupted by the men caterwauling and cat calling from across the tarmac. Molly looked over in the direction of the men and then over to John, Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson applauding with proud, wide smiles. Mrs. Hudson was overcome with tears again, and Sherlock wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Molly blushed, hiding her face in Greg’s chest, laughing against his sturdy embrace. “Come on, let’s go home!” Molly looked up to Greg smiling when his features relaxed, glad to hear that home was just a car ride away. They gathered up Greg’s things from the tarmac and walked back to join Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson at the car arm in arm.

“I have some Christmas presents for you and Mrs. Hudson!” Greg announced as they reached to car, Greg passed his duffle to John who slipped the bag into the boot before climbing in. Greg opened the door for Molly as she moved to climb in, she paused.

Molly looked down to her ring and then met Greg’s eyes with a heated gaze. “You know, I think this is the greatest Christmas present I could ever have.” She pulled him down for a kiss, smiling at his surprised expression. Molly pulled away from him with a pleased smile and climbed in. Greg chuckled with a shake of his head, following her into the car.

Sherlock pulled away from the airport and back in the direction of London to Baker Street. The boys would eventually have to return for France, but for now with Molly’s diamond ring shining from the car window, it would be a very happy Christmas.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog](http://ohdrey89.tumblr.com/post/135003211428/december-11th-home-for-christmas) it, spread the word! 
> 
> Heh, I have to admit, I kinda couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are our currency of love, spread the wealth around.


End file.
